


Unnerving Silence

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [25]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anxiety, Garak fretting about Cardassia, Light Angst, M/M, POV Elim Garak, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Dialogue prompt: “It’s been this way for days now. No change as far as I can tell.”





	Unnerving Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 6/18.

“Hallo, Elim.” Julian joined me on the couch, glancing at my padd. “Anything interesting going on?”

“No, and I’m finding that increasingly alarming.” I pursed my lips, agitated. “There’s nothing. Nothing at all.”

With a frown, he took another look at my padd. “Cardassia’s still on total lockdown?”

“It’s been this way for days now. No change as far as I can tell.” In hopes of burning off some of the restless energy coursing through me, I rose and began to pace. “Or perhaps there’s too much change. What with the fall of the Order… I don’t know, Doctor.”

“Well, I think it’s a little too early to panic,” he began, cautious. 

“It’s never too early to panic when it comes to Cardassia’s safety.” I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. That was to no avail, however – this was, after all, entirely my fault. Tain had walked straight into that Dominion trap, and I’d followed blindly. Always so desperate to please, so eager to do anything if it meant regaining my standing, regaining his respect… perhaps even earning some small degree of, dare I say, love… And instead, I’d failed.

Seeming to follow my train of thought without me vocalizing a single word, Julian came to my side. “Garak,” he murmured, brushing his fingers against my hand. “It’s not your fault.”

I gave him a bitter smile. “Julian, please. You know perfectly well that I was a fool.”

“Okay, so it was a trap. You didn’t see it. Might I remind you that Tain didn’t see it either? You’re not the one who came up with that plan, dearest.” Still moving slowly, he joined our hands. I couldn’t entirely blame him for being hesitant in his affection. After all, I’d been rather irritable and on edge ever since the failed attack on the Founders, and I knew he was trying to avoid driving me deeper behind my walls. 

As much as I wanted to continue to rail at myself and my stupidity, I was well aware that it would do little good and would only make Julian feel more helpless. “That is a fair point,” I said reluctantly. 

Smiling at me, he gave a slight shake of his head. “Elim, I know perfectly well that you’re not the least bit convinced by what I just said. I can see it in your eyes.”

Biting back a sharp retort, I allowed him to lead me back to the couch. “Well, it’s hardly going to be beneficial for me to continue going on about my failures, is it?”

“That’s an oddly enlightened attitude, coming from you.” A fond, indulgent smile played on his lips. “Almost as if you’re just saying that for my benefit.”

“I have no desire to cause you distress, my dear.” I leaned back, closing my eyes. 

“Well, I’d rather this was coming from a place of not wanting to be so damn hard on yourself, but that’s unlikely to happen anytime soon.” Warm, gentle strokes trailed down my cheek, and I found myself relaxing despite my fears. “Regardless of the cause, I’m glad.”

“You do realize I’m just as likely to ‘be so damn hard on myself’ silently, don’t you?” I needled. 

“Regrettably.” He pressed a kiss to my head. “So, what are you going to do about Cardassia?”

“I’m rather at a loss on that particular problem.” I leaned into his touch, accepting the soothing contact. “I’ve been unable to get in contact with anyone. I do, however, have breakfast with Constable Odo tomorrow. I still retain a bit of lingering hope that perhaps he knows someone who knows something.”

“I’m pretty sure Odo always knows someone who knows something.” Julian slid his hand down to my shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze. “It’ll be okay, Elim. We’ll find out what’s going on.”

It was highly unlikely that things would be remotely “okay”, but I nodded anyway. “Thank you, my dear.”


End file.
